


The One Thing Diego Hargreeves Couldn't Hold (Omovember 2020)

by tinyghostie



Series: Omovember 2020 (Diego, Five and Klaus) [17]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Day Seventeen: Too Sick or Injured to go to the Bathroom, Desperation, F/M, Hurt, Injury Recovery, Omorashi, Omovember, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyghostie/pseuds/tinyghostie
Summary: Well, to be fair, he'd just been stabbed. What did they expect?
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Lila Pitts
Series: Omovember 2020 (Diego, Five and Klaus) [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999363
Kudos: 18





	The One Thing Diego Hargreeves Couldn't Hold (Omovember 2020)

The first thing that Diego became aware of when he woke up, was that he had to pee, badly. So badly, in fact, that it was actually worth getting out of bed, stab wound and all.

He shifted slightly and pushed the covers off him. The wound was still there, but Lila seemed to have bandaged it up nicely. He’d also gotten blood on his pants. He let out a soft sigh of disappointment then tried to sit up. The sharp, stinging pain in his side was what made him fall back down.

And, though he wouldn’t admit it, even to himself, it made him leak a little.

Diego let out a helpless whimper and flailed his arms, trying to roll onto his side without hurting himself. No luck.

“Lila!” He called pathetically. It was beginning to hurt, and along with the wound in his side, he wasn’t sure he could bear it. He didn’t like to admit how low his pain threshold was, but then again, if he’d admitted it while he was living under Reginald’s roof, he wasn’t sure what exactly would have happened- but he imagined it might be similar to Klaus disappeared then came back crying when he misbehaved as a child.

“Lila! I need to pee!” Diego called again, louder this time. It was then that he realised he might be home alone. “Elliott? Five!”

No one answered.

“Shit…” Diego groaned, grabbing himself through the bloodstained pants without thinking. He withdrew his hand quickly, remembering all the times he’d been desperate on missions and Reginald had forced him to act normal. ‘Never show weakness’, that’s what he said. It was bullshit.

He was alone, wasn’t he? He could hold himself if he liked. Just until someone got back to help him go to the bathroom.

All of his abdominal muscles seemed to have weakened. Maybe it was all the fighting that he hadn’t trained for in years. Maybe it was the stab wound. Maybe he was just getting out of shape from having lived in a mental asylum for… what… a year? Two? He didn’t even know anymore. Maybe he really was going mad.

Maybe he was hallucinating the dampness he felt against his hand. Maybe it was from the drugs they gave him in the asylum. Maybe it wasn’t even pee at all. Maybe it was blood. Or sweat. Maybe it was water.

The chances of it being any of those things were slim.

Diego let out a small, feminine squeak, which he then blushed at, before realising that he was leaking again.

He was very injured. Nobody could have expected him to hold it. Nobody could have expected him to get up. Nobody could have expected him to find a bucket.

When Diego was nine, he noticed that he could hold his breath for an exceptionally long time. He didn’t think it was worth telling Reginald, though he would have been beaten if he found out he was keeping a power hidden. But he kept quiet, and it saved him from a lot of tough training.

His power came in handy often. It’s useful to be able to hold your breath indefinitely when you’re swimming, or even in a crowded elevator (it’s called soap, Luther) but there was one thing he couldn’t hold, and it was currently soaking into the bedsheets below him.

Diego let out a soft moan as he finished emptying his bladder, and mumbled a quiet apology to Elliott, whose mattress he had just ruined.

There was a flash of blue light, and Diego froze in terror as Five blinked into the room. If only he’d come sooner.

“What happened here?” Five asked, not unkindly.

“I c-couldn’t get up.” Diego stuttered, staring awkwardly at his feet. “No one was here.”

“I understand. I’ll get Elliott.” Five told him, then turned to blink away.

“W-wait, Five!” Diego turned even redder. “D-don’t tell Lila, please.”

“What motivation would I have to tell your psycho girlfriend that you pissed the bed?” Five rolled his eyes, then blinked out of the room.


End file.
